Teldrassil
Teldrassil is the name of the second World Tree and means Crown of the Earth in the night elf tongue. It was created by the night elf druids following the Battle of Mount Hyjal, in which the powers of the original World Tree, Nordrassil, were released to defeat Archimonde and the Burning Legion. While the project to restore the night elves' immortality was opposed by Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, after his departure into the Emerald Dream, the plan went ahead under Fandral Staghelm. Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire new night elf homeland and capital, Darnassus, in its boughs. The enterprise was not blessed by the aspects, however, and the tree's growth has been flawed. Characteristics * Island northern west of Kalimdor * Level 1-10 * Alliance Territory Map *'Overview Map of Teldrassil' *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *Map from http://www.worldofwar.net/cartography/ *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Teldrassil & additional info Regions Adjacent to Teldrassil * Darkshore (Alliance controlled, Level 10-20), lies to the Southeast * Ashenvale Forest (Contested territory, Level 18-30) to the Southeast * Moonglade lies to the Southeast (Swimming across the ocean is NOT recommended) Travel Hubs Rut'Theran Village * Auberdine (Flight Path, Boat) * Moonglade (Flight Path, Boat) Sub-Regions Quests * 5 Zenn's Bidding ** 7 Seek Redemption! (Dolanaar) * 8 The Road to Darnassus * 10 The Shimmering Frond * 12 Mist Shadowglen * 2 The Balance of Nature ** 3 The Balance of Nature ** 3 Encrypted Sigil (Rogue specific quest) ** 3 Etched Sigil (Hunter specific quest) ** 3 Hallowed Sigil (Priest specific quest) *** 4 In Favor of Elune (Priest specific quest) **** 4 Garments of the Moon (Priest specific quest, Dolanaar) ** 3 Simple Sigil (Warrior specific quest) ** 3 Verdant Sigil (Druid specific quest) * 5 Dolanaar Delivery * 4 A Good Friend ** 4 A Friend in Need *** 4 Iverron's Antidote **** 4 Iverron's Antidote Aldrassil * 1 The Woodland Protector ** 3 The Woodland Protector (Shadowglen) * 4 Webwood Venom ** 5 Webwood Egg *** 5 Tenaron's Summons **** 5 Crown of the Earth ***** 5 Crown of the Earth ****** 5 Crown of the Earth (Dolanaar) ******* 9 Crown of the Earth (Dolanaar) ******** 11 Crown of the Earth (Dolanaar) ********* 11 Crown of the Earth (Dolanaar) Dolanaar * 5 Denalan's Earth ** 7 Timberling Sprouts (Lake Al'Ameth) ** 7 Timberling Seeds (Lake Al'Ameth) *** 7 Rellian Greenspyre (Lake Al'Ameth) **** 9 Tumors (Darnassus) ***** 9 Return to Denalan (Darnassus) ****** 9+ Oakenscowl (Lake Al'Ameth) * 6 A Troubling Breeze ** 6 Gnarlpine Corruption (Starbreeze Village) *** 9 The Relics of Wakening **** 12 Ursal the Mauler * 7 Twisted Hatred * 6 The Emerald Dreamcatcher ** 8 Ferocitas the Dream Eater * 10 Elanaria (Warrior specific quest) * 10 Heeding the Call (Druid specific quest) * 10 The Apple Falls (Rogue specific quest) * 10 Training the Beast (Hunter specific quest) * 7 Recipe of the Kaldorei (Cook specific quest) * 8 Elixir for the Bladeleafs (Alchemist specific quest) Ban'ethil Barrow Den * 8 The Sleeping Druid ** 10 Druid of the Claw The Oracle Glade * 11 The Enchanted Glade ** 11 Teldrassil *** 11 Grove of the Ancients (Darnassus) Gnarlpine Hold * 10 The Glowing Fruit Rut'theran Village * 10 The Bounty of Teldrassil ** 10 Flight to Auberdine * 47 Favored of Elune? ** 55 Moontouched Wildkin *** 57 Find Ranshalla * 56 Starfall History Corithras Moonrage: "Shan'do Stormrage never returned, and the druids were in disarray... to this day, we do not know what became of him. With Malfurion missing, Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm took over the leadership of the druids, convincing the Circle of Ancients in Darkshore that it was time for our people to rebuild, and that it was time for our people to regain their immortality. With the approval of the Circle, Staghelm and the most powerful druids grew Teldrassil, the new World Tree." Corithras continued: "All was not well with Teldrassil, however. Staghelm's carefully made plans for the new World Tree had borne out as he had hoped, but there was one small problem ... A problem to which many of the troubles on Teldrassil may be attributed." Resources *Copper Vein Wild Creatures * Boars * Furbolgs * Grells * Harpies * Nightsabers * Owls * Spiders * Timberlings Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Lore Category:Trees Category:Night Elf Category:Zone:Teldrassil Category:Starting Area